


Grounds of Unfamiliarity

by CarnivalMirai



Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alternate Universe - ABO, Caring Will Graham, Crying, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal might be the Chesapeake Ripper? I haven’t decided, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Omega Verse, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: Hannibal cannot fathom the thought of pregnancy at first. But all he can describe that feeling as… is nervous. He’s in his mid forties. His chances of pregnancy as a male omega are already low, and coupled with his age, they’re even lower.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: A/B/O Hannigram Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878082
Comments: 28
Kudos: 212





	Grounds of Unfamiliarity

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the start of a series of Hannibal ABO prompts! I’ll be handling pregnant Hannibal, and Fuzzy Will be taking pregnant Will! 
> 
> For this prompt; re the jar scene, thanks to Alex for this idea in the Top Will Defenders group 💗

Hannibal cannot fathom the thought of pregnancy at first. But all he can describe that feeling as… is  _ nervous.  _ He’s in his mid forties. His chances of pregnancy as a male omega are already low, and coupled with his age, they’re even lower. But he  _ is  _ pregnant, and that only serves to make him more anxious. There’s a chance this baby might not make it, and Hannibal isn’t sure if he’s ready to accept that option. 

One morning, he wakes up and his body just…  _ knows.  _ He feels different. This is an essence of him and Will’s love. He feels airy and a bit lucid, and that feeling doesn’t go away. His limbs feel more… heavy, and his scent seems to have changed to something just a hint sweeter than normal. He stares at himself in the mirror, resting one hand on his lower abdomen. There’s no swell there yet, no sign. But Hannibal wonders how long it will be until he starts to show. 

He stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, then through the door of the en-suite to look at Will, who is sound asleep in their bed. Well, Hannibal’s bed, but Will has almost moved in at this point. 

***

Will has noticed some changes in Hannibal over the last week or so. Subtle things— he’s a little bit less focused than he normally is, a bit more quiet and less witty than usual. Perhaps he’s coming down with an illness. He’s noticed a change in Hannibal’s scent too. It’s almost undetectable.  _ Almost.  _ So much so, that he cannot even put his finger on what it is that has changed. 

But one morning, it clicks. 

Hannibal slides out of bed to start his day. Normally, Will lies in— his morning routine is not nearly as pretentious as Hannibal’s is. On this particular morning, however, Will too, slides out of bed. He comes up behind Hannibal in front of the mirror and wraps his arms around his waist, burying his nose in the nape of Hannibal’s neck, nosing at their bond mark. 

“Will… not too hard, please…” Hannibal murmurs, resting one hand on Will’s arm. Will’s grip loosens. He inhales, the cogs turning in his head. There’s that chamomile smell that was just so  _ Hannibal,  _ coupled with the hint of lemon that Will adores so much. There’s a third scent… what is it, what is it,  _ what is it? _ Will ponders. 

And it hits him. 

That subtle sweet, honey scent. And when he realises, he can barely hold back a gasp as his heart throbs in his chest, swelling over and beating against his ribcage. 

“You’re pregnant.” Will whispers, throat dry as he swallows thickly. He feels Hannibal stiffen in his arms, a soft breath falling from his lips. He splays his hand out over Hannibal’s bare tummy, rubbing in soft circles over where he knows their little one is burrowed. 

“Yes… it appears that I am.” Hannibal mumbles quietly, leaning back against Will’s body. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asks Will. He’s not angry, there’s not a single hint of irritation in his voice. Hannibal clenches his jaw and grits his teeth, and Will feels him tense in his arms again. A nervous, shudders breath leaves Hannibal’s lips, a thick scent of concern filling the space between them. “You’re worried.” Hannibal nods. “Worried we won’t be good parents?” Hannibal shakes his head. “Worried about how this will change us?” Hannibal shakes his head again. Will’s brow creases as he tries to figure out what Hannibal is thinking. 

“You’re worried about your age?” This time, Hannibal nods. “Is that why you didn’t tell me right away?” Hannibal nods again. 

“I’m worried.” Hannibal whispers. “There is a chance that statistically, I might not…” Hannibal swallows thickly, letting out another shaky breath. “It is possible that I cannot carry to term.” Will understands his concerns. It’s heartbreaking to just think about. They have never spoken about having children, but it’s clear that if this is on Hannibal’s mind, there is some part of him that wants this baby. And Will can’t say he’s exactly opposed to the idea either. 

“Hey.” Will turns Hannibal around in his arms and gazes at him with the most adoring eyes as one hand cups his face. Hannibal’s eyes are dark as he bites his lip, tugging it between his teeth as Will’s thumb caresses his face. “It’s okay.” Will says. “If you want this, we can be careful. We can take precautions and we can give it our best shot.” Will insists reassuringly. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy about it, too.” He reminds, which puts a tiny smile on Hannibal’s face. 

“I want this Will… with you.” Hannibal mumbles timidly as Will leans his forehead against Hannibal’s, their noses brushing as he smiles brightly. 

“Then let me take care of you.” Will whispers. “We’ll book an appointment, get some advice. We’ll do this together.” 

———————————————————————

Will dotes on Hannibal like no tomorrow. He helps him clear up his schedule to lessen the strain of his work on him, takes care of him when he’s sick. He bathes Hannibal and washes his hair, massaging his scalp and tangling his fingers in those soft locks. He cleans his body and massages his limbs, kissing every inch of his body as they sit in the tub. 

Hannibal’s libido has never been so low. Normally, their date nights end in sex, but over the last couple of weeks, Hannibal just hasn’t been up for it. Understandably so. He’s constantly exhausted, both mentally and physically, but he hides it well. No one suspects a thing. 

Hannibal often accompanies Will to the academy when his day is free, mostly so Will can keep an eye on him. He follows him to crime scenes, sits in his class, and joins him for lunch on the couple of days off he gets from being a therapist. Will is very touchy-feely. When his class gets dismissed the first thing he does is close the classroom door and guide Hannibal to his desk. Hannibal perches on the edge of the wood and Will undoes his suit jacket buttons and his waistcoat, and untucks his shirt so he can press kisses to the swell of his tummy. 

The tailored suits still fit, thankfully, but Hannibal fears that soon, they won’t. Will hums to their little one, kissing and smiling against Hannibal’s stomach before standing back up to kiss his lover. “Feeling up for lunch?” Will asks with a soft murmur against Hannibal’s lips. 

“Yes.” Hannibal says. “This morning's nauseated state has left me rather famished.” Will nods and pulls back. 

“Wait for me, then.” Will smiles tenderly. “I’ll go and reheat lunch.” With that, Will kisses his forehead, helps Hannibal take a seat at his desk, and then leaves for the staff room. 

***

Their rather peaceful lunch is interrupted… by Jack, who has another crime scene for them to analyse. 

“Doctor Lecter, what a coincidence.” He says, as if it’s not the third time he’s seen him in Will’s classroom this week. “We have another body, same MO, seems to be the same killer let’s go.” Will sighs heavily, for Hannibal hasn’t even gotten a chance to finish eating. 

“You should stay, finish lunch.” Will says, placing his hand on top of Hannibal’s for a brief moment. 

“No, it’s alright, I’ll come along.” Hannibal stands up and covers their half finished lunch with a lid. Will would argue, but Hannibal is stubborn, and he knows Hannibal wouldn’t want to be left behind. So instead, he nods. 

***

Hannibal feels nauseous again when they get to the crime scene and see the body, and Will notices immediately. It’s not even the worst they’ve ever seen, but Will knows pregnancy has Hannibal’s senses a little more sensitive than normal. 

“Are you alright?” Asks Will as he curls his arms around Hannibal’s waist and holds him there, hands rubbing subtle circles over his abdomen. Hannibal leans back against his chest, a shaky sigh tumbling from his lips as his eyes flutter shut, allowing himself to just relax for a moment. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Will.” assures Hannibal with a soft smile as Will noses at his neck. 

“Are you sure?” Hannibal nods. “Okay. I need to see what’s up with this killer, but if you need a break, the car is unlocked. ” Hannibal nods as Will unwinds his arms and steps forward, ducking under the crime scene tape to analyse the scene. 

“Hannibal’s pregnant.” Beverly states as soon as Will approaches her. Will states, blinking in surprise that she’d even noticed. “He follows you everywhere. You touch him a lot. Just kind of figured.” She smiled. “Congrats.” 

“Oh, err… thank you…” Will nervously smiles. “We umm… we’re keeping it to ourselves for now, so if you could not say anything we’d appreciate it.” He sighs softly. “It’s just… we’re not sure if his body can take it and it’s a sensitive time so… we’re just trying to be careful.” He explains, a hint of worry lacing his words as his brow creases. 

They have hospital appointments weekly, and so far, all is going well. But there’s still a few more weeks before the second trimester, and a few more on top of that before they can say they’re safe. 

“I get it.” Beverly says with a comforting smile. “Good luck.” Will silently thanks her, then turns back to the body. 

———————————————————————

Hannibal is so tired. But one thing he always insists on doing is cooking. It brings him solace, helps him relax and take his mind off his worries. Currently, Will is sitting in the front room, their dogs on the floor as he holds a book in his hands. 

He can hear a faint grumble and a grunt coming from the kitchen— at first, he thinks maybe there’s something wrong with Hannibal. He gets off the sofa and rushes to the kitchen to see Hannibal at the kitchen counter, groaning and grumbling. 

“Hannibal— is everything okay?”

“Perfectly fine, Will.” Hannibal murmurs with an insistent huff. Will comes over anyway, to see what’s wrong, only to find a stubborn jam jar in his hand. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles. 

“Do you need some help?” He asks as he stares at Hannibal’s hands, red from exertion as he struggles with the lid. 

“I am perfectly capable of opening a jar.” Hannibal pouts. “Pregnancy doesn’t make me unable to use my hands.” Will can only smile in amusement. 

“Give me the jar.” Hannibal tries a few more times, and then relents with a petulant sigh, handing the jar to Will. Will takes the jar and easily opens it with a twist of his hand. “See? All better.” Hannibal pouts again, but thanks him quietly. 

“I loosened it obviously.” He huffs, taking the open jar. Hannibal’s mood is a little short recently, but Will can’t blame him. Regardless, he thinks it’s adorable. 

“Hey. I’m here to do these things for you.” Will smiles, cupping his face and kissing his lips. “Let me help you with these things.” 

“You know I despise being utterly useless.” Hannibal murmurs as Will’s nose brushes his. 

“Hannibal. You’re carrying a whole human. There is another being growing inside you. You’re far from useless.” Will reminds comfortingly, his hand resting on his tummy and rubbing in circles over where their baby rests. “I’m happy to help you. I enjoy helping you. So let me.” 

“Thank you, Will.” 

***

After dinner Will sits down on the sofa, back leaning against the arm and Hannibal between his legs with his back to his chest. Will kisses his ears and neck, his hands caressing the swell of his tummy as he murmurs sweet nothings into Hannibal’s ear. 

Hannibal’s job is stressful, as is Will’s. But Will is willing to carry twice as much stress on behalf of his mate if it means Hannibal has no other burdens. They’re not safe yet, they still have to be careful of Hannibal’s health, but so far, so good. It is mostly morning sickness and a bit of discomfort and fatigue, but the fatigue is severe. 

Hannibal can’t go about his day without a nap or two. He sleeps much earlier than he’s used to, he wakes up later than usual. His whole body is just  _ tired.  _ He’s ratty and irritable, but Will understands. Even when Hannibal gets snappy and mouthy, Will endures it. He knows Hannibal is having a hard time adjusting. 

———————————————————————

It’s the biggest sigh of relief when they get the all clear two and a half months later, that their baby is going to be okay. Such a big relief, actually, that Hannibal cries. He lets out a breath as tears begin to flood down his face, and Will cradles him, holding his head to his chest and kissing his hair as he murmurs quiet praise into his ear. 

Hannibal’s hands grip his shirt, digging into the fabric as he lets the tears run down his face, staining Will’s shirt. “See?” croons Will. “We’ve got this.” He says, voice ever so soothing in Hannibal’s ear as his hands run up and down his back. 

Hannibal inhales his alpha’s scent and it fills his body with an exhilarating, blissful feeling as he calms himself down. Their little pumpkin is going to make it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements! Butttttttt mainly shitpost


End file.
